Gwyndor
Gwyndor was a male masked owl, who was a slipgizzle (owl language for spy) for Ga'Hoole and had a close relationship with the wolves of the Beyond. He was the father of Gwynneth and died in the War of the Ember, due to blood loss from his wounds. Description Gwyndor was a male masked owl. Family Gwynneth- Mate; died before her daughter hatched Gwynneth ll- Daughter In Wolves of the Beyond Lone Wolf After listening to Faolan's howling about Thunderheart, Gwynneth swoops down, much to Faolan's surprise, saying they have a lot in common. She tells him to follow her, and Faolan follows the Rouge Smith into her forge. Gwynneth tells him they have a lot in common because of their families, and are both alone. Discussing their families, Gwynneth mentions that her father, Gwyndor, had died in the War of the Ember. Frost Wolf The scroom of Gwyndor is troubled by the appearance of a wolf called The Prophet, who stole his mask from his grave. He sends updrafts and winds to help Gwyneth on her quest to recover his battle armor, giving her vague guidance. When the Prophet is exposed, Gywneth places his mask atop a tree, letting him finally rest. In Guardians of Ga'Hoole The Hatchling''' ''' Gwyndor was summoned by the Pure Ones to make a fire for Kludd's final ceremony. During the ceremony, Gwyndor noticed that Nyra's son, Nyroc was seeing something in the flames. The rogue smith suspected the youngster had firesight and had seen the Ember of Hoole. He heard the Pure Ones talking of Nyroc's special ceremony, called the Tupsi. In order to find out more, Gwyndor went to the Owl Kingdom of Silverseil to seek out the Rouge Smith of Silverveil. Gwyndor managed to find her and was invited to her forge. The Snowy Owl told that the special ceremony involves murdering someone very close. Unable to bear see Nyroc do such a act, Gwyndor prepared to warn him. The Rogue Smith of Silverveil then told him, "Truth must be revealed, and simply not told". Along the way to get to Nyroc, Gwyndor got mobbed by crows. Fortunately, a family of Burrowing owls took care of him and found all his coals. Gwyndor immediately departed once awakened. Once getting to the Pure Ones, Gwyndor claimed he will make the fireclaws Nyra requested and needed Nyroc in help setting up a forge. Once he and the young'un was alone, Gwyndor set up a fire for Nyroc to see. Gwyndor also decided to take the Rogue Smith of Silverveil's advice and allow the young'un to find the truth himself. Although, he was seeing visions in the flame, Nyroc tried to deny what he saw. The Outcast Gwyndor got word that Nyroc fled into Beyond the Beyond. The rogue smith then departed there to find him. Along the way, he met Otulissa, a Guardian of Ga'Hoole, who was also on her way to find the young'un. Gwyndor offered his aid in accompanying her there, despite her refusal. Gwyndor and Otulissa did meet Nyroc who changed his name to Coryn. Gwyndor then told Otulissa of Coryn's firesight of the Ember of Hoole. He later witnessed her teaching the skills of colliering to Coryn and saw him getting the Ember of Hoole, marking him as king of Ga'Hoole. Exile During the raid of the Blue Brigade, some of Gwyndor's coals were stolen for Balefire night. Gwyndor later rescued Cory, the Burrowing Owl who was named after the king and from the family of owls who saved him earlier. They spied on the Blue Brigade who was burning dummies representing the Band. Gwyndor later flew with the Greenowls of Ambala. The War of the Ember Gwyndor later heard the howl of Namara, who was known before as Gyllbane. He sensed it a sign of great distress and danger. He departed immediately to the Great Tree. Two more arrivals were there: Dumpy the puffin and Bess the Keeper of the Palace of Mist. They discussed Nyra and the Stringa's plans of hagsfiend. Later, Gwyndor, Kalo, Cory, and Octavia went to the Northern Kingdoms to recruit allies. It is not mentioned but assumed that Gwyndor died in the War of the Ember. Want more info? Click here-------------Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Owls Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Star Owl Category:Protagonists